Drawing
by Mirror Of Words
Summary: AU. "I only draw the things I love." [roxas/xion, fluff]


Title: Drawing  
Full Summary: AU. "I only draw the things I love."  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Roxas x Xion.  
Genre: Friendship/Romance.  
Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the awesomeness that is Squeenix.

Image: Found on Fanpop, do not claim ownership and will be taken down by owner's request.

I only draw the things I love...

Comments and critisms would be gladly appreciated!

* * *

This is an AU.

* * *

He had always piqued Xion's interest.

He wasn't all that social. He was, what most people would peg, ordinary. Plain, ordinary nerd who sits in the corner of the class, does nothing but has his head buried in books. Antisocial boy who somehow always manages to achieve spectacular results in exams. Quiet, with a mysterious aura surrounding him. While no-one dares to approach him.

But that wasn't what attracted Xion to him.

It was how he would always be holding a eco-friendly bag wherever he went - the local park, the school they went to, the local library. And when he found a place to settle down, to isolate himself in, he would remove contents of said bag. A pencil case, a sketch book. How he would flip open the sketchbook, worn out and slightly brittle due to perhaps years of fateful usage, and take out drawing material, whether it be charcoal, a pencil, crayon, colour pencil, anything he feels like using during the moment. Set his gaze onto something that attracts his attention, or rack his brain for something, anything memorable that comes to mind. Allows his drawing material to connect with a blank page of his sketchbook. And begins to draw.

When he drew, he seemed to be... mesmerised in his work. When he drew, he seemed to be drawn into a different world; he seemed to block out everything in the outsides of his imagination; everything that has nothing to do with his drawing would be promptly ignored, whether it be his best friend, his family, a stranger, anyone. One could holler and scream at the top of his or her voice beside his ear, and he wouldn't notice. All there is, is his drawing, what he is drawing, the world he and only he can enter, can access, can explore - nothing more, nothing less.

Him drawing was what made Xion interested in the first place. She remembered how she first moved into her current home - Twilight Town - and her current school. How, when the teacher introduced her to the class, when everyone attentively listened, when everyone was interested in this new student, there was only one who continued to etch in his book. How, in the beginning, upon noticing such a display, felt an indescribable amount of rage - how could someone just ignore her like this? Fine, if someone wasn't interested in the new student, fine; she wouldn't be herself. But, didn't she deserve some sort of acknowledgement, in the least? Just five seconds of attention away from that book wouldn't kill, would it? She felt like she was nothing towards the boy. Nothing at all. Just another one of the masses, nothing special, just, nothing.

But soon, she was drawn to him. She found out he wasn't all that bad. She found out how into his drawing he could get. She would wonder, what exactly was he sketching in that book of his? He seemed to be drawing with precision; every drawing he seemed to draw had his everything into it, how he would pour all his passion into that one drawing; when he drew something wrong, whether it be a line gone astray or a shade too deep, a scowl will take over his expression, and that scowl will seem to last for the rest of the day.

Sometimes, she would draw up her bravery and approach him, whether to strike conversation or peek at his drawing; more than half of the time she would be promptly ignored, but on that one ocassion she would recieve a response from him. Any response made a sense of happiness, a sense of accomplishment well up inside of her, whether it was "Oh, hey" or "Leave me alone". Though the latter didn't really bring much happiness.

But still, there was that sense of accomplishment - it was difficult to recieve a response from him.

But she would always chicken out in the last second. For some reason, she didn't dare ask to look at his sketchbook. All her measely attempts of conversationing with him ended with either a "heh, heh... n-nevermind" for those "Oh, hey" responses or "s-sorry!" for those "Leave me alone" moments. He would shoot her an odd look, then return to whatever he was doing a few moments ago before some girl disturbed him, usually drawing.

She hated herself for chickening out.

She would always stare at him from a distance, when he meets up with his best friend - whom she found out name was Axel - for the famous local ice cream, sea-salt ice cream, and how they would head off to the clocktower together. She would stare at them from the bottom of the clocktower, yearning for the day she would be up there, with him, eating sea-salt ice cream together, talking about ridiculous antics, joking around, laughing, having fun. When they wandered around the town square, she would follow them silently from behind, on more than one ocassion being caught - "Hey! Who's there?" - but otherwise watching them talk to the locals, playing some odd ball game with a group of three. They would be so joyful, full of energy, and they would seem to be having the time of their life.

And she would be jealous, yearning to join them, the only thing stopping her being her cowardice.

So she would continue to watch them. And her interest would be perked up the highest when she notices him whipping out his sketchbook. He would always shield the contents from Axel and whoever else that has the interest to seeing the contents. And he would draw. Draw, draw, draw. No-one would disturb him, and he would disturb no-one. He would just draw, and continue to do so until it was time for them to return home. Sometimes he wouldn't even return home; he'd sit there, and continue until he finished his work of art.

And she would watch him until he finished.

Of course, she would recieve regular scoldings from her mother for being late; she would come up with some random excuse of "hanging out with friends", when in reality she was stalking someone she took an interest in. The only person she told the truth to was her sister, Kairi. She always understood her, which was why most of her problems went directly to her elder sister. She felt that she was the only person she could truly confide in. Kairi never questioned her, never judged her for being such a weirdo. She nodded, gave her a smile, a reassuring hug. Suggestions were also given, and she never reprimanded her for not heeding or at least giving the suggestions a shot.

Xion would wonder at times, how long would this go on? A year had already passed since she first began her little mission of stalking her could-be-considered crush. A year since she had been wondering what lied in his curious sketchbook. A year, since she had been trying to summon the courage to speak to him. A year full of tragic failing. A year of being a coward, a year of the same sequence over and over. A year since she was attracted to this blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy named Roxas.

And sometimes, she would wonder when she would give up these futile efforts.

...

"I'm going out now." Xion yelled to the occupants of her house, grabbing the house keys by the door, preparing to head out for some alone time.

"Bye, Xion!" her sister yelled from her room. "Be careful."

"Be sure to pick up some fruit on the way home!" her mother told her from the kitchen. Nodding to herself, Xion yelled back affirmatives to both and stepped out of the house.

A breeze blew by, messing up her hair slightly, also blowing at her azure dress she had thrown on for the day. She shielded her eyes and looked up into the sky. Hmm. It was a bright sunny day. Perfect for some ice cream.

She briefly wondered what Roxas was doing.

Shaking some sense back into her head, she began with a slow stroll. She decided, before running her mother's errands, she would have some time for herself. After all, that was why she decided to go outside, right? Right.

Letting out a sigh, she took a quick walk to the ice cream shop. Hmm. Up till now, she had yet to try the sea-salt ice cream, hoping to reserve the first try with Roxas - a dream that probably wouldn't come true. She ordered one bar, paid for it, and made her way to the clocktower.

She sat the elevator to the top of the clocktower. For some reason an odd sense of nervousness came over her. What was she going to expect on the top of the clocktower? Would Roxas and perhaps Axel be there? Would someone other than them be there? Would she be alone? Would she seem to be alone, only to be with some prankster hiding, waiting to push her down and let her meet her demise? Would she herself make a dumb move and fall? If she did fall, would Roxas be there to catch her?

Her very negative train of thought came to a halt when she heard a _ding_ from the elevator. Gulping, she stepped out of it, and took a final stairway to the very top of the tower.

The breeze hit her first, messing up her black hair up once more. She shielded her eyes for a moment, then, after making sure she was prepared, let a little gap between her fingers and took a peek.

She was wowed by the breathtaking view there was to behold. From the clocktower, she could see the whole of Twilight Town, perhaps a little further. It was amazing. She stared wide-eyed at everything below her - people, in the size of tiny ants; buildings, looking somewhat like dollhouses; everything was smaller, but still breathtaking. She thought, watching the sunset from here would be the most amazing sight to take in. She could finally understand why would Roxas and his gang come around during the evening.

Settling herself at the edge, being careful not to fall, she took a moment to take in the sight. Then, suddenly aware of the ice cream bar in her hands, she tore away the wrapper, and, with a "one, two" she -

"Hey."

She almost let out a startled yelp. She turned to look behind her, only to find someone she never expected.

"R...Roxas...?" she mumbled.

Said boy wore a black jacket with a hood and blue jeans. She did not fail to notice the eco-friendly bag slung sround his shoulder. He gave her a light smile.

"Hey. Seat taken?"

That made her snap out of her semi-trance. "O-Oh... no, it's, uh, no-one's here other than me, heh, heh..." she laughed somewhat sheepishly. He smiled at her once more and sat beside her.

Sitting beside him made her heart race. Oh, gosh, she thought nervously, her heart beating a million times per second, I'm sitting beside Roxas. I'm actually with Roxas. Oh, wow, this is... I never thought...

She heard the crinkling of wrapper, and realised that the boy beside her had bought sea-salt ice cream as well. He noticed her staring, and she quickly took an interest to the ant-like people below, heat building up in her face.

"Hey," he said, but she still dared not look at him. "your ice cream's melting."

That was when the dribbles of her ice cream felt very, very prominent on her hand. "O-Oh! Ha, ha... um. T-Thanks..." She quickly licked up the dribbles - hmm, it tasted... unique - until she realised there was actually someone beside her. If her face could turn into a deeper shade of red, it probably would. "U-Uhh, f-forget what you just saw!" Gosh, she was on an embarassment roll, wasn't she? Roxas merely laughed, not a mocking laugh, but a light, whatever sort of laugh.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked, biting into his ice cream. She stuttered slightly, and Roxas laughed once more, "It's alright; you don't need to be scared of me, I won't bite."

"I-I'm not scared of you..." she whimpered. How could she be? She was... just... an embarassment... She took a deep breath and glanced about, finding for some means to calm herself down. The only thing that really stood out was her ice cream. So she took a bite, her eyes widening upon savouring the taste of it.

"...it's...salty... but sweet, too." she mumbled. Roxas laughed again, and this time she found herself joining him, relieved that the initial tension had disappeared.

"Heh, that was my reaction too." he said. She grinned at him, elicting another laugh from him. She laughed, too, and soon they were joking around with each other, laughing, having fun.

So this is how it's like, she thought to herself. Laughing, joking around, having fun... with Roxas.

Out of the blue, Roxas began to dig out his sketchbook. Xion noticed, and immediately "oh"-ed. Chat time was over, then. For some reason, she felt a little down. Who knows, this might be a one-time thing only...

"Hey." he heard her voice call out, and she turned to him. To her surprise, Roxas was holding out his sketchbook to her. She stared at it in utter surprise.

"Um..." she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he asked, smiling. "You don't want to look through it?"

Of course she did. "But..." she began. "isn't this your dear sketchbook? I thought you don't let others look at it..."

"Well then, you're the first." he said simply. She stared at him, gaping, still needing confirmation. With a small annoyed sigh, she placed it onto her lap. "There. Don't worry, I won't gnaw your head off."

She nodded, slightly dazed. With one hand - the other was preoccupied with the half-eaten ice cream - she examined the sketchbook. Just as she expected, it was brittle, rough to the touch, extremely fragile. With utmost care, she flipped it open, careful not to send it plunging down below.

"I only draw the things I love," he explained, and she nodded half-heartedly, completely mesmerised by the artwork. Roxas' art... it was beautiful. Well-drawn, as if he spent years on each and every piece of artwork in the sketchbook. She flipped through the pages carefully, taking in every single detail of each and every artwork. Twilight Tower. Sea-salt ice cream. A blonde girl with blue eyes Roxas explained to be his sister, Namine. Some pictures were in colour, others in black and white, some incomplete. Some vague but striking, some detailed masterfully.

Then she saw it: her. Her, hiding behind a wall, watching him. Her, daydreaming in class. Her, running during Sports Day. Diligently completing school assignments. Striking a conversation with fellow classmates. Each and every piece of art of her, in vibrant, striking colours, sure to leave a big impression on every viewer. She looked at each of them, gaping. Her eyes grew warm. She turned to look at Roxas, who was smiling at her. His eyes bright, his smile gentle. Her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I only draw the things I love." he said.

* * *

Well, that was it. Originally this was for RokuShi Day, but I kinda finished it early and what the hell let's put it on now.

Sorry for OOCness and discrepancies and stuff. Is the ending too rushed or fine? I might edit this later, I don't know.

Thanks for taking your time at my fic, bye :D


End file.
